No Death in Love, 1001 Days: Alcide Meets Amberlyn
by Jokerfest
Summary: This is a story of Alcide and his relationship with Amberlyn Greyson, a singer, guitarist, loner and telepath. From day 1 to 1001 experience a love that withstands distance, Debbie and all the irregularities of Bon Temps women, vampires, and faeries.


**Alright so i've been working on this awhile. It is a thousand and one days with Alcide Herveaux and his relationship with my OC Amberlyn Greyson. It doesn't take place during any particular time during True Blood, characters are still in character however, and I try to stay to a very loose interpretation of the timeline. I would really appreciate reviews, it'll decide whether or not I write a sequel. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy. **

**Jokerfest**

**_No Death in Love_**

_**I stop the rain for you  
>And steal the sun.<br>Finding you was...  
>There's no death in love.<br>(Je vous attends...)  
>Heart of fire.<br>(Je vous attends...)  
>I wait for you.<strong>_

_**(Je vous attends...)  
>(Je vous attends...)<br>I wait for you...**_

_**Ice cold, in the dark,  
>My heart's a stone.<br>Emptier still,  
>C'est mon coeur glacé.<strong>_

_**This frozen heart  
>Crush my fears<br>Melting for you.**_

_**(Je vous attends...)  
>(Je vous attends...)<br>I wait for you...**_

_**Days of absence, sad and dreary,  
>Clothed in sorrow's dark array, -<br>Days of absence, I am weary;  
>She I love is far away.<br>~Jean-Jacques Rousseau**_

**Day 1: They Meet**

She stood at a bus station, guitar case held firmly in her left hand. It was raining and every part of her was soaked. Her hair was pressed to her skin, her clothing a sodden affair. He was driving in the truck and then looked at her, she seemed to sense the attention and for a moment their eyes met. Her left hand flicked dark wet hair from her face. That was all it took, Alcide put the truck in park about seven seconds later, a little farther up the road.

He kicked the heat up and found a quilt in the back, laying it on the front seat. She knocked on the window, her eyes catching his once more. They were an intense grey, flecks of blue making the color even darker. He lowered the window.

"Take me as far up route 71 as you can, "she yelled loud enough to be heard over the rain. Looking at her face to face she was beautiful but with several striking features that drew attention. She looked to be Native American but her features were african American, full lips a round upturned nose. She had a splattering of freckles and a scar that ran a jagged line, just beneath her eye. She had to be tall, almost level with him as he sat in the truck, save for a few inches.

"Hop in."

She hesitated. Then jogged around to the other side. She opened the door, putting her guitar in the back before hoisting herself in. She was a curvy woman, she was practically an Amazon, her biceps flexing and the muscles of her stomach clenching tightly against her t-shirt as she shifted her guitar once more. He could just faintly detect the scent of rose water and pine.

She moved almost sinuously back into her seat, strapping herself in. She looked at him, smiled gratefully. It was such an unexpected thing, the disarming gesture and Alcide found himself grinning back.

"Amberlyn Greyson, nice to meet you," she said. She had a New Yorker's accent. He hadn't been expecting that at all and he paused a beat before responding with a gentle squeeze of her hand in his own. Her fingers were callused, a seasoned player of the guitar apparently.

"Thanks for giving me a ride. The bus was going to take another forty-five minutes at least. It's late most of the time."

"No problem, wasn't out of my way," Alcide said smiling genially. He saw that she had wrapped the blanket around herself, the blanket draped over her shoulders. Her drying hair was now a mass of dark brown ringlets.

"Where y'headed," she asked conversationally.

"Shreveport."

"Well, that's perfect, same as me. I've been kind of living out of a motel, the sea-palace themed one."

Alcide chuckled. He knew exactly where she was headed. A friend of his Albert Fournier owned the place. His daughter was a shifter and a spark of trouble in her middle school.

"I know the place, not too far from where I live."

"Maybe I'll run into you then," she said in a gentle way. Her eyes caught his once more and then flicked back outside towards the rain. Alcide wasn't blind, the woman was beautiful and certainly something unusual in Lousiana. If he were a normal man he would've asked her out on a date. He thought of Debbie, his pack, the innumerable secrets that would have to be kept between them. He glanced at her again, and she half turned away from the rain, looking at him from her peripheral.

"Maybe," he said. She huffed, a wide smile brightening her features for a split second and she turned back towards the quickly passing scenery.

**Day 22: Coincidence**

She's sitting on a park bench, near an art gallery. Her hair is tied back with a bandanna and she's wearing a blue tank top, jean shorts and a flimsy pair of black flip flops. She was surrounded by young cherry trees, he could catch her scent from where he was; that same scent of roses and pine, a faint hint of lemon. She's eating frozen yogurt her guitar case, leaned against the bench. She's crying.

Alcide had been coming from the mall, just down the street, picking up presents for his young cousin who had just been found out to be a Were, through and through. It was some video game he knew the boy, Caden favored and he had finally found it. He had had a poor tattooed girl, help him determine which one it was. So he hadn't been expecting to see her.

His feet led him straight to her, crunching softly against the freshly trimmed grass. She didn't glance at him until he was directly in front of her. Her eyes were rimmed red, she tried to wipe away her tears. She breathed and he could hear the shuddering pants, and her heartbeat frantic and nervous. He wasn't sure how he knew; but he was certain that he was in love with her. It was a sudden wrenching thought as he watched her cry. Her scent was sharp, heightened. It made his teeth clench but he held himself in check.

"It seems the universe keeps throwin y'at me,"he said evenly.

She gave him a cheerless smile and frowned. Then she smiled softly. He wondered if she knew how expressive her face was, how every thought in her mind was written across every feature. It was somehow flooringly sexy in Alcide's mind and he had to clear his head before every animal instinct in him persuaded him to kiss her senseless.

"You have me on your radar or somethin'." Damn, but her voice was thick, like sweet butter. He smiled and shrugged.

"Alright, well I _am_ in another dilemma, not nearly as fun as the first."

"Oh?"

She shot him a look and he smiled. She huffed, her cheeks tinged pink. "I'm completely and utterly broke. One of my bandmates or all of them, who knows, stole money that I'd...that I'd tried to save. It was gone and that leaves me with essentially zero money to pay for the room I was staying at. I hate sleeping on the street."

Alcide winced at the casual way she said it. She had done this before. Alcide could only think of one place for her to stay offhand. He would have to make a call first and explain everything. Sookie always was curious.

**Day 56: Casual**

Customers loved her. When she had been gone to the interview at Merlotte's she brought her guitar and sang for Sam. He hadn't been there but Sookie had described everything in great detail much to Amberlyn's embarassment. Because of her the bar now had an open mic night. She would call him over the phone sometimes and tell him about the people that she'd heard. He loved when she attempted to imitate them. Sometimes her voice would imitate gruff deep tones that made his belly warm.

He'd gone there plenty of times and seen what the kooky residents of Bon Temps could do with a mic in their hands. Jason turned out to have a husky baritone voice and sang pretty good bluegrass. Arlene was tone deaf that was for certain but her husband Terry sang haunting blues that made Alcide hold his breath or sometimes even have the urge to cry. He wondered why the man wasn't famous yet. Even Lafayette, had tipped back a few and sang a few soulful ballads.

But nothing compared to Amberlyn. She sang just about anything and took requests for new customers. Her voice was something that seemed to reach into one's heart and pump life into it. His ears could hear every note, feel it vibrating every hair on his skin. The fact that she wore those flattering waitress uniforms (he'd stared down many men, eying Berlyn over them) didn't help either. For work she'd tie a bandanna to keep her curls at bay, light makeup that only made her features more ethereal and when her lips were open in song he knew he was in love.

However, she did not and that was the kicker. They had playfully flirted, yes but nothing much had come of it. He knew that she was waiting, that she sensed the reservation on his part and _that_ he could not help. He knew that she had at least met vampires (working with Sookie, you pretty much had to) but Weres were another story entirely.

Tonight, though, was all about taking chances. Alcide downed the rest of the beer and Tara cleared it with a quick swipe. Then she glared at him, pointedly. Alcide had to hand it to the Bon Temps women, they were mostly human, but some of them had the power to make his ears go flat with just a look. Tara's glares were a particular brand of unnerving on account of her many many years of practice.

"How long d'ya plan on starin' at her for,"she asked crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Berlyn. Is it cause she don't know you run around on all fours sometimes?"

"Well, yeah," Alcide sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"To be honest, I don't think she'd give a flyin' fuck what you turned into. It's no big secret that she lights up like a damn Christmas tree when she sees you."

"So I should..."

"Ask her out, yes. And sometime this century."

"Tha's fuh damn sure,"Lafayette commented. "And you know that you ain't been the only one lookin' at her."

Lafayette gave a pointed look at several men around the bar. Alcide winced. "So take a shot of this,"Lafayette said as he began mixing various liquors together," and get yo' fine wolf ass over there!"

Alcide scowled but did exactly as the cook asked. He glanced back once and grinned. The testy bartender and her fabulous cousin offered smirks but goodnaturedly, after all they had a reputation to keep.

**Day 85: Like Wildfire**

He invited her over to his place for dinner and it had been a success. No one in the world could resist his shrimp and crab étouffée especially his grandmere's recipe. Amberlyn had eaten every bite and looked at him rolling her eyes and blushing hotly. He grabbed her hand across the table and kissed it gently. Her scent along with her tinged cheeks became extremely noticeable. He hoped after he revealed his secret he'd still get those looks.

"Berry, there's somethin' I want to tell you."

She looked at him questioningly. "No dead ex-girlfriends buried out back?"

He let out a huff of amusement and shook his head. She took his hand in hers and held it, her storm colored eyes glancing up. Then she deliberately kissed it her eyes never leaving his. It was just about the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't keep me away from you."

He nodded a small smile on his face. He stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. Amberlyn raised a brow and licked her lips. He knew that she desired him, that they'd yet to go further than heart-stopping kisses and light caresses but she respected his decision to wait. Her eyes were a lighter color, her breathing slightly quicker and her smell...Alcide's hand shook and he ripped the shirt, the fabric coming away in his hand. This time, he blushed and she offered a smirk and a raised brow.

"Uhh, and I've gotta take off the pants too."

"Right and I'll understand your nudity after that?"

"Yup."

"Do you want me to turn around?"

He grinned at the matter of fact way she asked. She shrugged. "If the rest of you is as nice as your abs, that'd be pretty fantastic." Then she smiled, "You have to know you're ridiculously attractive, right?"

He laughed at her blunt speech and began unbuttoning his pants. She watched, chin in her hand as he pulled down his blue jeans and the boxers. How could she be shy about her eating habits, but not him being completely naked?

"Gosh this is hot,"she murmured under her breath. Alcide's keen sense of hearing picked up the stray comment and he blushed hotly, both embarrassed and pleased by Amberlyn's words. Finally naked he looked at her, calling everything male in him, everything primal he called on, it pulled his bones inward with a crushing quickness. Hair pushed out everywhere, a vibrating tickle. Senses altered, stretched, sharpened, his brain tingled with all the new informaton to process. He barked at her and sat.

She was quiet for a beat, squinted at him, confirmed his reality and stepped back.

"Holy fucking shit. You're a werewolf?"

He barked, his tongue lolling unabashedly. _Damn shoulda done this sooner _he thought happily.

"Well come here, I wanna rub your belly."

He barked his approval and trotted to her side, turning promptly over on his back. She smirked.

"A big boy too, hmm."

**Day 110: Table Manners**

He grabbed her hips, the flesh smooth, supple and so easy to press fingers and thumbs into. She leaned into him, breasts crushing against his chest, her heartbeat and his thundering in his ears. Her arms were looped around his neck, pulling him closer, his hardness pressing against her stomach. She loved to use her lips, much to Alcide's appreciation. She kissed with small bites, or long slow kisses where she slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting him, urging that he return the favor. She liked to press her perfect open mouthed kisses all over his body. But right then she'd forgone kissing his mouth to sucking the spot near his shoulder that made him hum solidly in his chest. Her fingers scratched stinging trails down his pectorals, his abdomen, dancing along the waistline of his pants. Her tongue laved at his chest, she moved lower, her mouth steadily at work kissing alongside his happy trail, her thumbs rubbing massaging circles into his hips.

"Damn girl," he hissed. One of her hands had left his hips to grab his cock. Her freckles were cute against her flushed skin, her eyes hooded with desire, their color a pale silver. The way she looked at him made his heart kick into overdrive, his innerbeast rumble with anticipation. She stroked him slowly, watching him watching her and very purposefully she licked a long trail from his balls up.

"You're killin' me," he breathed his fingers immersed in soft brown curls. She licked slowly, tasting him, finally taking the head into her mouth. He groaned, shuddered as more and more of him disappeared behind soft pink lips. She hummed, he groaned, pleasure an intense wave that completely immersed all of his senses. And then she took him all the way in, her humming intensifying. His brain turned into a puddle of addled goo. Her curls bounced as her head moved, along his cock and he finally had to pull away. She licked her lips, her fingers and stood up.

"Berry, wanna take this to the bedroom,"he asked.

"And miss the opportunity to make hot passionate love on the kitchen table? No thanks, now c'mere."

He loved her skin, light sweat made her glow, her skin darker with color. Her voice, lilting and husky and particularly demanding, was like sex for ears. He moved them so that her hips pressed against the table, her back facing away from him. He positioned himself with one hand, the other snaking to the front and rolling a dusky nipple between his fingers. She leaned back and he kissed her, tasting sweet lips and then he plunged himself inside of her. She was like silk and steel and felt absolutely fantastic around him. Her moans echoed throughout his entire body as his mouth remained sealed over hers. Her body was hot, he hugged her to him as he rocked her against the table. It was so easy, so absolutely freeing to make love to Amberlyn. It was as if they fit, emotionally and physically, her taller than average height making it that much easier to sink his teeth at the apex of her shoulder and neck.

"Please," she whimpered. She clenched around him aching with need, her skin shivering. He pulled out and she turned to face him, sitting on the table and spreading herself open for him. He accepted the invitation, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around him before taking her hard and fast against the table. She said his name, in between breaths, in lengthy screams, in soft pleading tones begging for release and she said it with love. He drove into her wet heat, feeling her heart pump quickly, her fingers dragging down his back, leaving red lines. He was deep inside of her when she came screaming his name, her eyes closed, body quivering like a twanged guitar string. Then she went limp and he held her close to him, letting her rest his head against his chest. After a minute she looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Tu es à moi(You're mine),"he whispered softly in her ear. Alcide could tell the exact moment that Amberlyn went from sated to demanding satisfaction, her scent spiking with pure lust. She pulled away and grinned up at him.

"I think we may have to move this to the bedroom after all."

"Told you but you always gotta do things your way first," he pretended to gripe.

"I can't help myself. But I'm always open to suggestion," she purred. She licked a hot trail, up the slope of his shoulder, to his throat where she nipped and then sucked hard. Every instinct in him told him that he would have to be positively insane to not have her as many times as possible.

"When's work?"

She glanced over his shoulder at the stove clock.

"Four hours,"she breathed.

"Perfect," and he grabbed by her luscious backside and carried her to the bedroom upstairs.

**Day 200: Sorry Hon**

"Achoo! Achoo! Achooo!" His woman was sick and had been for the past week. She had several blankets wrapped around her and a penguin cap that covered her ears, crazy hair sticking out beneath.

"I hate this," she sniffed as she rubbed her nose. It was a bright pink color and her eyes had lost their usual glimmer. Her hair had been tied with a black bandanna with the hat, to emphasize her woe, she had told him. He hopped into bed, licked her face and curled up on her lap to keep her warm. She brushed fingers through his fur and lied back down against the pillow.

"I love you Alcide," she said simply. He started at the comment he'd waited so long to hear. Alcide in truth didn't know much about his lover. He knew just by looking at her that she had been a survivor in life. Litte clues told him how far down she'd been before the fated meeting on the road. She never even explained from where it was she had come, practically landing right in his lap. She did not have much to say about her family either, Alcide once asking about their whereabouts.

"Not with me,"she said as if commenting on a mere fact. She hadn't come right out and said it but she hated questions about her past. It was if she had been reborn that night in the rain...his soulmate. And up until this moment she had never told him how she felt about him. She already knew that he'd sell his soul for her but pretended not to. He was a patient man though, nothing worth gaining that didn't involve hard work. Sometimes love.

"I love you too," he said after resuming his human shape. It was always much better changing from wolf to man, though many wolves thought that was not so. Growing tall, instinct combined with human intellect. Sight, sound, hearing were dulled but comfortable. He was still sharper than any ordinary human, capable of sniffing out vampires...

He crawled under the bedcovers, hugging her close to him. She wore a cotton shirt and red boy shorts. She shivered hard, her body changing temperature as they shared warmth.

"You're so warm. You're so warm," she whispered and she began to weep. He said nothing only holding her closer entwining his body with hers. He softly kissed her at the nape of her neck, her scent filling his nostrils, so potent. His hands warmed her cool skin as he slid it beneath her shirt. She gasped no longer crying. She wore no bra beneath giving into comfort in her unhealth. He softly thumbed the soft peaks, taking turns teasing them, doing nothing else but kiss softly at her throat. Her arousal filled the room, enveloping his senses.

"I want to spend the rest of my life pleasing you. Like this,"he muttered softly against the skin of her shoulder, that special spot just where the slope of her neck began. His fingers caressed her stomach, he teased her belly button, he sucked hard on that spot of her neck. She moaned so sweetly in his ears.

"Tell me you love me, cher. I wanna hear you say it."

He expressed his desire by slipping one hand down beneath the barrier of red panties. He pulled them down revealing her lightly glistening sex. "Amberlyn," he breathed. His hand cupped her and he finally allowed himself the pleasure of kissing her mouth. It was a slow burning kiss that made his whole body hum with an almost honeyed sweetness. He rubbed against the small nub just at his fingertips, letting one finger slide into soft welcoming heat. She let out a soft breath, arching into his hand, in turn, his mouth as he swallowed every whimper. Alcide loved her skin. He knew that to be a weird comment but it couldn't be denied. Her skin reminded him of warm sand but was darker, like heated amber. Freckles were soft darker brown points that was scattered on her shoulders her cheeks, her long lovely legs... There were scars too, the first being the one on her face but lower still, one burn mark just beneath her collarbone. She had a scar on the side of her stomach, knife he suspected. Mutilated skin derived from what had to be a severe beating went across her lower back. He loved the beauty mark just at her hip that resembled a tiny Florida. There was a squarish freckle that seemed so strange just at her elbow. Still, there were scars in a small almost invisible ring around her ankles, they could easily be mistaken for henna tattoos. She had scars at the bottoms of her feet and that made him gulp, all of it did. He wondered what sort of monster would hurt someone as beautiful and kind as Amberlyn. He vowed that if he ever encountered the person that had done such damage to his lover he'd give them fifteen seconds to run before he broke every bone in their body.

He pumped into her with a second finger and her breathing staggered, quickened. "Oh, I love you," she said her voice husky, dripping molten sex to his senses. He quickened his fingers, curling them just at that toe-curling place (her words not his). She screamed one arm thrown over his shoulder, holding onto him. He used his thumb rubbed furiously at her clit and watched her come undone in his hands. She cried out, sobbed his name and he kissed her sweetly, soundly until her heart stopped railing against her. He kissed away tears, kissed her red nose, her forehead. She closed her eyes and he kissed her eyelids too, such soft sweet skin. He took her lips again and she readily gave herself to him, opening her mouth to his. He mused at how they were like a finished puzzle the curves of her bottom pressed against his length, her back leaned luxuriously up his stomach and chest as she sought his mouth. Her toes brushed against his, very telling of the fervid desire that swept through her.

One smooth thrust and he was inside her. It felt absolutely right and he'd never felt that way with anyone before.

"Yes," she shouted. One hand gripped his, holding him to her as he took her in a way that was practically instinctive. Hard and fast, rubbing inside of her warm clenching cocoon. She whimpered his name and moved her hips against his own.

"I love you,"her voice cracking with the admission, as he drove into her harder sensing their tumbling end.

"I know cher and I am the luckiest man in the world 'cause of it. Sperme pour moi alors, l'amour. (Cum for me then, love)."

She clenched around him like a vice and he groaned releasing himself inside of her. She moaned low in her throat her orgasm hitting her like a relentless tidal wave. She arched further up his body, her lips parted and they were plump,so soft , her eyes were closed. She looked divine.

They got comfortable again, her spooning against him. He rubbed lazy circles around her stomach with his thumb.

"There was one last fight between my father and my mother. He was threatening her with a knife and she was just walking backwards, screaming, begging him to see reason. I got in the way. He came up to me with the knife but I didn't move. He pressed it to my face. 'She's my property and so're you. Now move before I cut your fuckin' eye out!' I spit in his face and startled he dragged the knife down...He tried to cut me again but mom pulled me out of the way. He went after her instead, stabbed her three times before I got to him. When I tackled him, he threw me over his shoulder and stabbed me in the side. I thought...I thought I was gonna die but I couldn't because if I did I'd lose my mom."

He remained silent, letting her feel his presence in his touch, the way he brushed his lips against her shoulder. He could smell her grief, the old anger that the memory brought up. She squeezed his hand with hers.

"So I pushed him. Slammed him repeatedly against the wall until he stopped moving. Except...I used my mind. I never told anyone, just told them that dad was super drunk but all the cops couldn't help but wonder if someone had helped me..."

"You have-"

"Telekinesis, a little empathic ability too. I never use my telepathy, haven't since the incident. Sookie said she could help me with managing it, letting it into my life safely."

"Shoulda known. That girl knows damn near everything about everybody, good thing she's such a kind person."

"Tell me about it. So...you're not freaked out?"

"Trust me, I've seen and heard stranger things. I just want you to maybe manage it, so that it can protect you. I would rest easier when you worked nights. But what about..."

"She's in a coma. My aunt lives in New York, I send as much money as I can... I ran away though, I've been on the road since I was seventeen. Just me and my guitar. I've always been pretty tall so I rarely encountered people who thought I was underage. That's how things have been basically. This is the longest I've lived anywhere, one hundred and seventy-eight days."

"You count...the days?"

"Well, yes. I know it's a little insane but it's kind of like something to shoot for, y'know. I was staying in pretty crummy places, sometimes on the street. Maybe I'd hang out after a party, whateva, but then I could sometimes get them to let me stay for days."

Alcide's eyes widened at the horrible truth. He could not imagine the agony that she had faced and afterward shame that people might know, might remember her... He lapped at the back of her neck, dragging his tongue lightly across her shoulders.

"I love you Amberlyn, god I will _never _let you go. You're mine," he growled.

And he proceeded to show her all the ways she belonged to him.

**Day 268: Quit Teasing**

She had taken over the household in subtle ways. She left lots of music pieces all over the house. She left these papers by the towels in the the master bathroom, in random drawers in their bedroom, some under the covers. She liked to wear toe socks that rose up her sun-kissed calves. She favored shorts in all sorts of material. He'd liked the leather ones she'd worn to a pack gathering. She'd also worn a halter top that draped over her body like melted sin. Alcide loved her penchant for headwear, cute little panda caps, baseball caps, and a few times cowboy hats. He loved those and enjoyed showing her how much in various places of their house. She was not a neat freak nor was she really messy. She essentially could tell you where she had left her things. The times that she couldn't she became seethingly angry and would gripe about it as she stomped about the house, arms crossed beneath her heaving chest. He thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

She was like a cat, he soon realized. She wandered into his life, made herself comfortable in his home and liked to nap in various corners of the house. She slept in the guest room, on the living room sofa, behind the sofa, once on the stairs, she'd curled up and slept. He'd carried her to bed and wrapped himself around her.

Her scent had combined with the house he'd built. It was in the wood, complemented it like some spice.

She liked to dance. She liked to dance badly on purpose and often encouraged him to do the same. He bought her a radio as a present, she'd made an excited yip and her brightly socked feet made tracks toward the kitchen. Sometimes she made an effort to touch him, to simply lean into his side. Her simple leaning against him could either comfort him beyond measure or make him so horny he'd take her right where she was.

She enjoyed cooking but only knew how to make breakfast foods. She said it was because it was the quickest to make and she had been all about efficiency when it came to food. He only believed half of what she said. Or maybe that he'd spoiled her with his cooking that she was no longer correct. She took her time cooking and she got messy. Watching her make pancakes was something that made his blood heat. When she didn't sleep at night, sometimes she would be up at dawn flipping hotcakes, stealing him out of his bed. He would hug his arms around ample hips and inhale. She made her food with care, trying new small ways of making something better. He had forbidden her from making her strawberry and peach french toast for any other man. She had sworn not to, licking whipped cream from her lips.

She'd practiced her telekinesis with Sookie and sometimes Bill or Jessica. They'd explained to her that she did not have to use her ability as a weapon but more as a defense. She'd learned to make shields, to use it to walk on air. She would practice at home, hovering about the house eating yogurt or reading a book. She liked to practice in the bedroom, her clothes unfastening before his eyes.

And she made music all the time, her guitar never too far from her side. Alcide could honestly say that her singing in the shower was an experience and oftentimes he'd almost hesitate to join her just to hear the song all the way through. Almost.

**Day 315: Tear Me Down**

"What's going on, Alcide! Who the fuck would do this!"

Alcide said nothing, surveying all the damage. The door had been open, the screen door slashed beyond repair, whistling in the wind like reeds. The living room's couches had been gouged, as had all the furniture in the house, he fumed as he approached his office. Glass, from shattered picture frames crunched beneath Alcide's feet. He picked up a photo of him and Jan at the Rocky Mountains. Her fur was a sandy color, red and blonde mixed finely together. He sat beside her, his white fur completely out of place among the clay-red rocks.

Amberlyn walked past him, her thick black boots picking uneasily through the wreckage. She stopped at the stairs, one foot resting on the first step. She closed her eyes and then opened them, as if steeling herself. She jogged up the stairs and straight into their bedroom. Alcide sighed heavily placing the picture on his ruined work desk.

He had a very good idea of who had done this. What Alcide was not certain of was, who had helped Debbie and why she had taken such drastic measures.

"NO! No, no, no NO!" Alcide heard hysterical screeches erupt from their bedroom. He raced up the steps and saw Amberlyn sitting with the remains of her guitar in her lap. She looked lost, staring dumbly at the frayed strings, the shattered wood. When he came into the room, she glanced up at him with the most wounded expression he'd ever seen. She turned her gaze away and looked down once more at her instrument.

"I can't right now, Alcide," she whispered to herself. Her fingers shook and she palmed them against the battered remains of the guitar's face. Her back was bowed over her guitar and he could smell her agony, a torrent of pain, anguish and despair. She'd loved that instrument and though she'd never spoken of the origins he'd have to been a fool to not realize it didn't belong to her mother. Her whole body shook, as she sobbed silently, holding the guitar against her. He walked over to her and sat behind her. She turned her head into his chest and he felt more than heard her muffled cries. He kissed the top of her head, he rubbed her arms, pressing a quick kiss at her throat.

"I'll make them pay, baby, I swear it."

She said nothing but she put the guitar down. It let out a broken discordant jangle and then fell silent. She breathed deeply but shakily. She leaned into him and breathed. He didn't know how he was certain but he knew that she was inhaling his scent, taking him in. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning in close.

"I am so sorry for the pain that I've ca-"

"No," she said turning her body to face him. "No, absolutely not, Alcide! You didn't do this, didn't destroy our home, didn't tear everything apart! Oh my god, oh my god of course not! You love me you would never destroy my mother's guitar!"

She wept and she hugged him, toppling him over. She lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat, slowing down her breathing, till she breathed as he did. She traced her fingers down his arm, touching her fingers to his and then going back up once more. He stopped her, clasping his fingers around her own.

"I wish I could make it right."

"I shouldn't be freaking out, it's just an instrument. I shouldn't care that much but there's a part of me that's...I can't stay. I can't stay here anymore."

"What?"

Alcide said sitting up. She moved backward into a crouch. She held a wary look in her hurricane grey-blue eyes. But why? Why was she trying to leave him? He did not understand how either of them would benefit from being apart. He wanted to reach out but found himself afraid that she would dart away, so much like the alley cat she could imitate.

"Please," he said trying to not let her hear his heart shattering.

"No. No, I can't. I'm sorry Alcide, but I can't."

"Then we'll live somewhere else, sell the house, please stay with me."

"But I can't Alcide, I can't _be_ with you. I would be hurting you and myself. I'm so many things right now, so many feelings and I have to let them go. I have to let you go, for now but I'll be back. I will, I promise."

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "When will you go?"

"I can be ready in less than a week, I think. Sookie and Holly both needed extra shifts anyway. I'll travel light, it won't be anything too hard. I can see a few friends. I'll be okay."

"How is any of this okay,"he said with a bite. But he couldn't help it. He still didn't understand how she felt the way she did. He could give her space, he owned two other homes besides the one in Shreveport. He could let her have a place of her own if that would keep her content and leave her be for as long as she liked. She stood up and started moving about the room, putting things to rights. She used her telekinesis, things hopped into place, sorted themselves further. He looked at her, could sense the skittishness that radiated from her presence.

"It's alright, you'll come back," he said soothingly. She gulped and nodded her thanks before ducking out of the room.

**Day 380: Lost**

Their anniversary had been just about two weeks ago. He had held a brief hope that she would be back but she had not. True to her word she had all but disappeared from his life, leaving most of her possessions behind. To some that could possibly be reassuring but Alcide knew the only possession she had clung to had been utterly destroyed. She told him that she planned on making a new one. She would make it using some of the pieces of her mother's guitar. She'd kissed him, told him that she loved him and with a small pack over her shoulder, she began walking down the street. Every instinct in his body, made him want to chase her. He was letting her go and nothing in him could see it as right.

He kept busy. He allowed himself one day to wallow but could see no other way but forward. He called his insurance to see what help they would allow him, sending pictures. He told them about the wild animals that had been prowling around his area...

Fixing walls, repairing what wooden furniture could be salvaged was no small task. He did over the paint on the walls and had touched up other areas that he'd been meaning to get to. When he was working he wasn't thinking about Amberlyn. Being around the pack, however, he did. He went to his pack leader and explained to them what he suspected. He had done a survey of the land the evening of the break-in. He'd changed into his wolf form, placing four scents, all male. A day later he and his pack leader scoped out the area verifiying his statement. The intruders had been so thorough it was a full week before their scent was not overpowering. Of all the things that they had damaged it was the scent of the room he missed most.

He visited Merlotte's more often, finding the staff and clientele there to be more understanding and generous than his own pack. He'd always found himself drifting from that part of his life and the folk of Bon Temps were a pleasant distraction. He and Sam had agreed on him looking over the condos Sam owned for some add-ons and repairs. Sookie had invited him over many times, just to catch up, watch football, and not worry too much.

His sister had stayed at the house the first two weeks, and came back every couple of days with cooked meals and a kind word. He was use to her more robust tough love but she seemed to understand that that wasn't what he'd needed.

He ached. It was the easiest way he could put into words how he felt about Amberlyn. It hurt to think about, like a bruise that refused to stop throbbing. At night sometimes he couldn't sleep in his bed, the thoughts of them too overwhelming. He would dream about her, seeing things as they were, reminded that he'd never felt so alone, that he was wounded. There were days when he would lie awake and not have any desire to move. He understood that it was unhealthy but he couldn't help himself.

When they found the culprits the pack law dictated that he choose a punishment fitting to the crime of the four men. They had been outsiders, people that Debbie had probably found from neighboring packs. He broke their hands and banished them from their territory but it did nothing to ease his heart. Seeking out Debbie had been even more dismal. She'd run from him, the entire time denying her involvement but he could smell the lie.

"Damn you Debbie!" His fury was under control but he wanted it to yield, to be able to damage and break her as she had done to his life, to Amberlyn.

"I didn't mean it to go that far! The fellas just took it too far!"

"You fuckin' knew it and I bet you pushed 'em didn't you! We're through, Debbie! We're absolutely fucking through and you damn well know it!"

"I'm sorry," she cried shrilly. Alcide glared at her hard before pushing her away.

"I don't wanna see you again and you won't ever put another shadow in my life. Or I promise Deborah Pelt you will live to regret it."

She leaned her head and exposed her throat. It was enough for now and he hoped that she kept her word. Alcide nodded and turned to walk away.

"We could have had a life together if you'd just given us a chance," she said clenching her fists and batting thick lashes.

He looked back at her and shook his head. "We would never have worked out. I don't want you Debbie."

"But you want her, a human? What can she do for you that I can't?"

"Love me, respect me, honor me and let me do the same for her. I think even my wolf knows I belong with this woman, to give her the life she deserves. And the one thing I could never consider with you, children. I thought it was me that didn't want them but I think that I just needed the right woman to be a good mother to my children. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize..."

"Fuck you, Alcide! Fuck you!" Her mascara ran in unflattering black streaks. She pointed a thin arm at him, a snarl on her face.

He said nothing but continued on his way. He'd never worry about her again if she'd let him.

**Day 495: Maybe Sometimes**

Alcide started getting postcards in the mail. They were from various places across the US and she made sure to keep on the road. He checked his mail everyday, always hoping that he'd get one.

_New York, New York!_

_Hey. I hope that everything's alright with you. I really am sorry that I have to do this but I _

_promise I will come back. I love you._

_-Berry_

_ViVa Las Vegas!_

_I miss you. I miss you and I'm safe. I love you._

_-Berry_

_Welcome to Colorado!_

_I've never been to the Grand Canyon before. I want to go with you someday. _

_I've dreamt about it. I love you._

_-Berry_

_Greetings from Texas, the Lone Star State!_

_I'm at the ocean. It's so much bigger here than in New York. And it's so hot here._

_I didn't think I could sweat this much. I love you._

_-Berry_

She never stayed in a place more than a week, judging from her postcards. She seemed to also favor major cities and he supposed this suited her come-and-go nature. Surrounded by people she could be anyone, hide anywhere and probably find numerous ways to make money. She had enough money to mail postcards at any rate.

_Greetings from Arizona!_

_Arizona is a desert. At night, though, you forget. You're surrounded by stars and _

_the moon. You feel so small and it no longer feels hot and unforgiving. I understand _

_this place, it reminds me so much of myself._

_-Berry_

_Greetings from the Redwoods_

_California is a lovely place. I want to go here together. When I'm among the trees, I imagine _

_you finding me. Is it strange that I even though I know your miles away, you're still right here_

_with me? I love you so much, Alcide._

_-Amberlyn_

_Welcome to the State of Washington_

_It's raining, just like when I met you. Maybe I used to be a traveler but I think it's become _

_harder for me to run very far. I want to come home. _

_-Amberlyn_

Alcide reread her latest postcard over and over. He had reread them all and each of them sounded more and more unsatisfied with being out in the world. Her latest message implied that she wanted to be with him.

Alcide put the postcard down with the others on the bedside table. He'd looked at the letter long enough and figured it was time to get out of the house. As a wolf it was easier to ignore certain human emotions. Alcide pulled down his pajama bottoms and tossed them onto the bed. This was right, this feeling of wanting to run, beneath the stars, under the moon. He opened the door and felt a familiar pull. His urges, his instinct, came together, changing his bones and flesh until he saw through the eyes of a predator. He ran. Alcide's mother used to call him fleetfoot, she said no one moved through the woods like he did. He ran. Then he caught it, a scent. He followed it, chased it through brush, past the shallow river at the edge of his property. He spotted a young doe, it sensed him and then he was no longer just running, he was chasing.

He yipped excitedly at finding prey and soon he was after the deer. It felt good, the sounds, the scents of being a wolf. Things were far more simple in this form. Thunder rumbled overhead and Alcide howled at the taste of ozone and death in the air. He pounced upon the deer, feeling its heartbeat race to its highest, feeling it stagger and stop as he bit into the soft of its throat. Sweet blood filled his mouth and he could no more deny his pleasure in the kill, than he could deny his nature. He feasted as heavy droplets of rain came down. The rain splattered blood all over him and when he had eaten his fill, he hurried back home. He bathed, read the last postcard once more and then went to sleep.

**Day 530: Not So Easy**

He hunted every night, it sated some restless part to him. When he was focused on a kill it took away that question that seemed to burn through him.

_If being away makes you unhappy, why aren't you here?_

It had been roughly seven months since he'd seen her last. Almost a year and loathe as he was to admit it, he didn't think he could do another year without exploding. There were times when he thought that she was being away on purpose, that she was tormenting him. He knew that it wasn't the truth, that time away from her was making him think crazy ideas. He missed her so much it made him sick. There was nothing that was enough to distract him, nothing that really kept him from thinking about her. Except shifting. Lately, if he wasn't working, he was a wolf.

He changed into the wolf, the world around him changed and filled with new scents and sounds. It smelled like rain again, something that had been persistent for the past few weeks. It had kept him busy making repairs in areas all over Louisiana. That familiar rumble, echoed across the skies and rain came pouring down in thick sheets. Still, Alcide bounded through the woods like a demon possessed. Rain stung his eyes, his snout and made his fur heavy against his skin. Then he caught it, that scent. He raced towards it, branches whipping against him. He stumbled over brambles, not fleetfoot at all. His paws were unsure, everything was until he came to the edge of his property.

She stood there, in the rain, completely soaking, eying the woods and now, him. He knew that he must look a sight but he didn't care. He shifted back into a human and he staggered to her, bone-tired. When he reached her he sank to his knees and rested his head against her stomach. He breathed, trying to hold her in. His arms, held her hips, even now tracing familiar circles. She sank down with him, her hands cupping his face.

"I missed you, "she said touching his face, kissing his nose, his mouth. She tasted him then, offered him a sensuous kiss that made his bones melt. He responded hungrily to that. He began kissing her fiercely, reaching for the belt to her jeans. She clutched his hips, her nails pricking into his skin. She conquered his mouth, her tongue seeking and demanding. He looked at the shirt she wore, tore it in half and there she was rivulets of rain dripping off her skin. He looked at her, noted the changes in her body. Her skin was darker from the places she'd been. Less weight to her hips but there was so much smooth muscle to tease. If she was an alley cat leaving, she was a lioness returning. Her arms had more definition and he felt their strength as she grabbed his neck and forced his mouth down onto hers. He grabbed her ass roughly, yanking her even more impossibly close.

"You owe me, Berry," he practically purred in her ear. She shivered, her intoxicating scent relaying what he already knew; that she wanted him. Badly.

He swung her off her feet and pressed her into the grass. She watched him her eyes pale with desire, spatters of mud on her cheek. He bit her lip hard enough for a tang of blood to whet his tongue. He groaned, taking her mouth with a passion that made her heart rail against her chest. She sank her nails into his shoulder and he grunted at the action, feeling rain sooth the scratches. He allowed her time to breathe, only to take it away again by biting down at that special spot near her shoulder and throat. At the same time he tugged forcefully at her breast, kneading her nipple hard between his fingers. He sucked hard at the bruise and she writhed beneath him.

"Oh, oh please," she moaned sweetly. As he sucked against her skin she let out tentalizing mewls. Her breasts were pink and tender beneath his merciless fingers and she let out short surprised sounds when he sometimes caressed in soft strokes. He removed his mouth, saw the bruise in the night's muted color. She touched the bite and held his eyes. He had missed those stormy eyes, those eyes that sparked liked flipped silver coins when she got worked up.

"I want you so bad, Alcide," she said in that sweet-talking New York accent. He felt part of his beast emerge, his senses heightened but still human. She was so fucking beautiful and so very _his_, that it made his heart ache. Hand at her throat he allowed his mouth to finally take what his hands had been teasing. He lapped at the pebbled flesh, sliding it between his teeth. Her breath caught each time, naughty hiccups of breath that escaped full and reddened lips. He showed each breast lavish affection before turning his attention downwards. He cupped her sex roughly, brushing his thumb against her clit. She shuddered, rolled her hips so that his fingers had no choice but to brush against her. She quivered still harder, unable to catch her breath, bucking against his hand. He watched desire escalate and then he removed his hand. She whined low in her throat, sending him a seething look. And then he plunged two fingers inside of her and she responded almost immediately, a sharp inhalation of breath, her body bowed with pleasure, and then the sweetest whimper that he'd ever heard. It was more than he could stand and he withdrew his fingers, putting them in his mouth. He watched her, held that wild gaze that had drawn him in since the beginning. He grabbed her hips, hard and pulled her to him. He positioned himself, never once losing the bright silver eyes and he entered her.

She felt so good, Alcide could have wept. She clenched arond him and he growled, leaning over to claim her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his back and she held him as he rocked into her. When he broke away, she gasped, her breath mingling with his.

"I love you," she called out, "I love you!"

One hand rested against his cheek, the other still holding him to her. It was them and them alone in the raining forest and when he howled his release only the forest animals could hear them.

The rain turned into a light drizzle as they held one another in the dark. Alcide held Amberlyn close, her head resting against his chest. He planned on moving but he hadn't the strength.

"Amberlyn."

"Hnh," she murmured softly.

"You won't...you won't leave again, will you?"

She wriggled against him until she could sit up and look down at him. She turned so that the back of her left shoulder could be seen. There was a small white wolf, bounding across her shoulder.

"I'll never go anywhere without you. I'm yours always."

Alcide turned his head away to brush away his tears but she didn't let him. She gently kissed them away and then kissed his mouth tenderly. It was truly the most beautiful statement he'd ever heard and worth the two hundred and fifteen days he'd waited.

**Day 615: Easy Math**

Alcide was uneasy. For days now, he'd been waiting for Amberlyn to say something, anything, about the new scent that seemed to come off her body in waves. Not that she could smell it, but whatever curiousity that had caused the new scent should have been news...right? They'd been living together, just as they had been before she'd left. When the damage had been done to the house, he'd put her things away as neatly as he could back into their room so she could reorganize it when she returned. Soon, the good-natured clutter that she had had before was back and the house smelled of her. That changed after a few weeks, though, and Alcide wasn't sure why. He had first noticed the scent when they'd been going to her welcome back party at Merlotte's. She'd been a little sick that day, but had donned a very nice summer dress, that was a light blue with yellow trim at the bottom. Before he'd left, he'd told her she looked like a fairytale princess and she'd given him a quick deathglare before grinning and giving him a kiss. It was in that moment he'd caught that scent and at the time it didn't bother him but struck him as...strange. But lately, lately the scent was stronger, more persistent and he for the life of him couldn't understand it. He knew her heart, knew that she would never cheat on him, so what could it be? Was it because of him? Had his scent managed to change hers? He wasn't sure if that was even possible. Maybe it was from travel, the sun kissing her skin, the air she breathed, the water that must have bathed her skin...which couldn't possibly answer the question of the mysterious scent. So when Alcide saw his woman pacing her room, instead of moving on as he usually would have done, he paused.

She wore striped red and white toe socks that hugged her long and luscious calves. Her freckles were little pinpoints beneath the stocking-like material. She wore red, terry-cloth shorts and a white turtleneck sweater. She could possibly be the only woman in the world that made a turtleneck look like naughty clothing. A purple and white polka dotted knit cap, covered her now well-past shoulder length hair and her ears, which were probably as red as her cheeks. She looked positively flustered and Alcide couldn't help but raise a brow.

"Don't be a coward, just say it. It's no big deal-of course it is! But it's not like I can hide this...I don't want to," she finally sighed as she sat down on the floor. She hugged her arms around her knees and sat , chin settled in the crook of her arms.

"What don't you wanna hide, cher," he said walking in slowly.

She glanced up and then buried her face between her knees. A lengthy mumble escaped before she went silent.

"Berlyn, I can't hear you with your face like that."

"We never talked about where we stand with-with...well having kids."

"Wait-what? You're-we're-kids," he finally managed to artiulate.

"I'm pretty positive that I'm preggers-yeah. Yes."

"Berry, God, why didnt you say so sooner?"

"Because we'd never-I didn't...is this alright?"

"Yes-I...I wanted this cher.

"Then...I'm glad," she said softly. A smile erupted from her face suddenly and Alcide scooped her up and swung her around as he'd been wanting to do since he'd heard. She laughed, her arms finding their way around his neck. He kissed her, rubbing his nose against her neck.

"You smell nice," he finally admitted.

**Day 725: Trouble**

She was trouble from the get-go. Alcide was certain that he'd never seen any other pregnant woman cause so much mayhem and incite so much worry than Amberlyn. She simply didn't seem to understand that in her very pregnant state, certain activities were no longer safe. The most current act of unsafety she had committed had been trying to change the bathroom lightbulb. She had gotten one of the chairs in their bedroom, dragged it down the hall and had it leaned against the bathroom counter top. She had been standing on her toes with bulb in hand, while swaying precariously on the chair, before he found her grabbed her and forced her to sit in their bedroom.

She ate. A lot. And Alcide found himself driving into town for very strange requests. Mangoes at four in the morning, cream cheese, apple jelly, with hot pepper sauce on top of a cinnamon raisin bagel at midnight. Sometimes, she would sneak out of bed when she thought he was sleeping and eat cups and cups of yogurt and pudding. He'd give her about an hour before feigning having to use the bathroom and finding her in the kitchen.

This time around it was six a.m and she was eating a tub of chocolate icecream and peanut butter out of the jar. Alcide smiled and shook his head before settling into the kitchen chair beside her.

"Couldn't sleep," he asked as he brushed away a dab of peanut butter from her cheek.

"This baby is always hungry," she said irritably, " and I'm surprised you can't hear my stomach growling when he or she is craving something."

"Heh, well sometimes I can."

Amberlyn gave him a wry look and punched him in the shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments and Alcide noticed something. That she looked gorgeous, that she was glowing, that he was going to be a father in a few short months.

"Hey, so...I was thinking..."

She glanced over at him, her spoon for the moment not in use.

"Could we-I think-would you marry me?"

She stared. She stared and then she smiled before offering him a spoonful of icecream.

"I've been waiting awhile for you to say that. My answer is of course, yes," she said softly.

He took the spoon, tasting soft chocolate on his tongue and then he leaned over and captured her lips with his. When he pulled away she was smiling dreamily, eyes closed. When she opened them, her eyes held that same shimmering silver he'd come to understand _very_ well, because if there was one other thing he'd noticed through the pregnancy was that _all _her appetites had increased.

**Day 795: Marry Me**

It was a simple ceremony. They'd had it at a small church in Shreveport and had a surprisingly decent turnout. He'd invited some of his friends from the pack, his sister, and the pack leader. Amberlyn had invited most everyone she'd gotten to know from her time at Merlotte's. Sookie was crying and clutching Eric's hand. Alcide didn't know how he felt about the breakup between Sookie and Bill, he'd actually been starting to get used to the vampiric vet. Eric, though, seemed respectful, if a bit unnerving. His second, Pam sat a bit farther, discreetly yawning into her hand. Her nails were bright pink. Tara and Lafayette made a stunning pair, Tara wearing a dark purple cocktail dress, that showed off her physique but remained classy, while Lafayette wore a silk navy blue shirt and black slacks. They were a bridesmaid and best man respectively. As he'd waited for his bride, sly obsidian eyes accentuated by shimmering blue eyeshadow had caught his for a moment before winking. Amberlyn had given Sookie the title of maid of honor but the telepath had declined saying she always got blotchy at weddings. The woman of the hour wore a blue fabric that made her eyes seem an almost clear grey. Her hair was for once, straight and curled over her shoulder, like a colorful stream of amber, brown and gold. Her makeup had been done by Sookie, allowing her natural beauty to shine more clearly than ever. Her smile was wide and she held a simple bouquet in her hands.

"You may now kiss the bride," Hoyt said genially. His mother had actually forced him to get a preacher's license at some point and once Amberlyn had found out (though he was certain Ms. Fortenberry had less than accidentally mentioned the small fact) she'd insisted that he direct the proceedings. Alcide had to admit, the kindhearted construction worker was doing a great job and didn't drag out the ceremony and also managed to keep the mood lighthearted.

Alcide could feel Amberlyn's quickened pulse as the words were said. The scar just beneath her eye crinkled as her smile widened becoming even more radiant. He closed the distance between them, lifting the veil that Sookie had so generously donated to the ocassion. She was crying. Her smile was soft underneath his mouth. She curled her fingers into his shirt. She was happy, he could smell it in her scent. It smelled of fresh rain and strawberries, soft grass in spring. She smelled like the woods, like the wind under a chill sky. He could smell love on her, if it could have a scent. As he broke away from her he could honestly say that the best kiss of his life. And all others after would be just as equal, because she was his and he was hers. Her scent was something caressing that he secretly reveled in.

"Hey, uh, you two?"

Alcide snapped his head towards Hoyt and Amberlyn blinked before blushing profusely. They'd been staring at one another and not paying attention to the ceremony.

"You're married now so we can y'know we can head on down to the reception whenever you're, uh, ready."

Alcide smiled and kissed his wife once more before turning to the crowd and grinning.

"Well, it's official so I suppose we oughta move to the reception area."

Applause rang out, there were a few whistles too. A hand clapped on Alcide's shoulder. Lafayette's nails were a manicured purple that even Alcide had to admit looked nice.

"It's about time, wolf. Thought you was gonna take much longer."

Alcide grinned and shook his head. "Glad to surprise you."

**Day 853: Guardian**

Leah Ariella Herveaux was seven pounds eight ounces when she was born. She was the smallest person Alcide had ever held and her scent was new and something so comforting and real it made his chest ache. From the moment he'd held her in his arms, Alcide knew that he belonged to the tiny little girl. She had so much of her mother in her and the parts he could see of himself, were startling and amazing all at once. She had dark hair, like him, her skin was a light copper color and she'd inherited some of her mother's freckles, which were little brown dots across her heartshaped face. When she slept, her eyelashes dusted her plump cheeks, her tiny upturned nose would sniff for a bit and she would quiet down. She liked to sleep on his chest, her tiny fingers, splayed against him, her heart beating quick like a pattern against his own. Everything about her was small and delicate and perfect, even her bleating cries when she was hungry or wanted attention.

And never had he seen Amberlyn so quietly content and at peace. She was a strong mother and a loving one. When Amberlyn held their little girl, you could see all the silent promises that Amberlyn held in her eyes. He loved watching the two of them together, watching his wife sing their daughter to sleep, the two of them taking a bath, the two asleep on the sofa, Leah in the crook of Amberlyn's arm. He especially loved their eyes, they complemented each other so well. His wife's that easy grey blue that seemed like chipped jewels and his daughter's a honeyed hazel that seemed almost gold. They were his girls.

**Day 910: Different**

Amberlyn was quiet more often than she was talkative. It was something that she and he both shared. Oftentimes, Alcide was in the woods, hunting or just going for a run. While he was out there Amberlyn stayed near their little one. Sometimes she would sit on the window sill, sun against her freckled and smooth tawny skin. He would come in from work or from some time outside in the woods and there she would be, peace personified.

However, where they were both silent, it was clear that Leah was not. Leah, screamed at the top of her lungs for hours, taking intermittent little naps so she could wake and wail some more. At first her cries, her tantrums used to frighten him. How could such a tiny thing make such a sound? Why should they need to? And Amberlyn, didn't show this fear, as if she knew their daughter would be this way. She would wait out the tantrum, catch bright and hammered gold eyes with burning silver coins. Tiny apple cheeks would catch red with childish embarrassment.

"We don't have to fight," Amberlyn would say as she scooped up her child. "We don't have to fight," she cooed. And then Leah would smile, coo, and Amberlyn would offer a finger, which Leah would grab tightly.

Amberlyn had asked Alcide if it was alright for her to go back to school and quit working at Merlotte's. She felt that with things finally settled, she could learn a thing or two, see if there was anything more she wanted to know.

He'd chuckled and given her a warm kiss. She giggled and leaned against him.

"Things're gonna be great from now on, y'know? I've never been this happy before in my life. I just-"

And then things changed. Eric fell from the sky, eminent and old danger, so wrongly in their present. His eyes were fireblue points in his pale and smirking face. Alcide had felt the menace on the wind, just a half second before the vampire came and he chided himself for being too slow. He opened the door and stepped out into the night.

"Northman."

"Ah, the wolf and his newly begun pack,"he said glancing to where Amberlyn held their child. She glared sharply before closing the door behind all of them with telepathic emphasis. He quietly but fiercely wished that she wouldn't flaunt her powers in front of the Viking. Eric would no doubt see the bold statement as a challenge. Then he'd be in their lives, bothering them.

"It's for Sookie."

Alcide sighed and looked down. Eric never was one to waste time with pleasantries. Sookie, the damned headstrong woman, was so similar to Amberlyn. They were both forces of some powerful nature. They did what had to be done, and pushed aside their fears everyday to do battle with the outside. However, they were both kind, loyal and eager to help when they could. They were good women and Alcide had long since thought of Sookie as the younger sister he'd never had.

"Come on in," Alcide offered, stepping aside. He knew that he could trust Eric now. If the vampire thought that he was going to aid Sookie, then he wouldn't endanger his wife or child.

The vampire did not aknowledge the invitation but instead strode into the home without one wasted step. Amberlyn walked in behind, holding Leah in her arms, watching the vampire. He _moved_ and suddenly stood in their living room, leaning casually against the wall. He examined his fingers for a moment.

"Well,"Amberlyn snapped.

The way she trusted Bill was the same intensity with which she distrusted Eric. She knew that the vampire was in love with Sookie however, and it was the only thing that that had kept things mildly civil between them.

"Sookie has joined a band of faeries in search of a dangerous demon named Prydenthal. She doesn't know what she's up against and neither do the faeries for that matter, "Eric growled out. Alcide saw the clenched fists and could smell the cool rage that Eric was struggling to keep under control.

"How? When? Where did she go,"Amberlyn said getting to her feet. Leah burbled softly before quieting down. Large lashes, dusted across, pooled honey eyes. Alcide looked up to see Eric watching him strangely. The look disappeared when Eric turned to face Amberlyn.

"Because she is part fae she is able to slip into their dimension. The faeries came to her in the day, of course they would...and spoke to her of a demon that took advantage of their people. They know his power come from a powerful source but haven't been able to get close to him because of his wards."

"Against faeries. She's not faerie enough to trip them is she? And she can read minds, so she can find out where his power is. She's going to need help, she's going to need me."

"Yes, exactly."

"No," Alcide growled through gritted teeth. _Hell_ no. He had just gotten her back, she was where she belonged. He would go but there was no way he was going to let Eric take away the mother of his child and send her on some potentially fatal mission.

"Yes," she said moving to stand closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her, trying to plead with her silently. Let him go, stay here, please, he tried to say to her. She shook her head against his arm, looked up at him, offering an apologetic smile.

"I have to, she'd do the same for me. She's...she's family, isn't she?"

He nodded and looked back to Eric. The vampire nodded once.

"When you're ready, meet me at Fangtasia, Pam and I will give you all the information you require and anything else you feel necessary to rescue Sookie...and stay safe. She cares for you."

The surprise showed in Amberlyn's face but she hid it behind a cool gaze.

"I'll be ready in a day," she said mostly to herself.

**Day 968: Careful**

Alcide moved into Bon Temps, in one of the condos he'd helped Sam refurbish. The shapeshifter hadn't bothered to charge rent but Alcide paid the man eight hundred dollars a month all the same. It was a small enough area and easy to manage while he cared for his daughter. She was a squirmy little five month old, now constantly babbling to herself and always trying to grab objects with her fingers and shove them in her mouth. Sometimes he would shift, and she would snuggle contentedly into his fur, grabbing playfully with her impossibly soft and small hands.

"A brr brr bb," she chirped as she brushed her fingers against his snout. He lapped gently at her cheek, let his tail curl protectively around her. She blinked slowly, still burbling but showing signs of tiring. Finally, his willful little girl fell asleep. He stayed with her, as a wolf, a bit longer, relishing in peace he thought would elude him until his wife's return. Yet, he had to believe that she would come back. Amberlyn had promised, that night in the rain, she had promised him always. He changed back and picked up his little girl. She was so beautiful, so lovely it made his breath catch.

He hoped that the two women came back soon. He was sick with worry and it was a feeling that the were was not at all used to.

**Day 1001: Man in the Moon**

Eric held a Trueblood in his right hand and offered him a beer which Alcide accepted gratefully. The two of them were at his small condo drinking and watching the news channel. He knew what they both hoped for, though it was a small chance if any that Sookie and Amberlyn would show up on the television. Eric was a quiet companion for which Alcide was surprisingly thankful and there was something of a friendship between them.

"What was it, about Amberlyn...that drew your eye?"

"That's easy, the way she looked at me. She was soaked to the skin, one of those heavy rains and I saw her, just standing out there with a guitar case in her hand. We caught eyes and she looked dangerous but beautiful. Maybe that's when I fell in love with her," Alcide thought to himself.

"I see. She has a hardheadedness I recognize in Sookie. I wonder if the two women are more closely related than they think."

Alcide chuckled, "It'd make sense."

"Sookie...regards Amberlyn very highly. She speaks of her often enough when we ware together, always telling me that we could get along better. I know that I make her uncomfortable and to be honest, I'd probably only exploit the relationship. However, she seems to be a...good friend to have."

"She's worth it,"Alcide said simply.

"They both are,"Eric agreed.


End file.
